He's Everything You Want
by Lady Skye 1992
Summary: Songfic. He's Everything You Want by 3 Doors Down. Dramione. AU. Please read. Summary sucks.


**A/N: Dramione to the song "He's everything you want" by 3 Doors Down. I don't own Harry Potter or the song. Hope you enjoy.**

**The italics are going to be the song lyrics.**

Draco pushed his way through the doors, making everyone in the Slytherin common room jump. He shrugged Crabbe and Goyle off and ran to his private quarters. He had grown tired of listening to Hermione prattle about her current boyfriend. He had been in love with her for forever, but she hadn't noticed. He was just a friend to her. When he sat on his bed, he pulled out the picture that she had given him when he had saved her from being killed by Voldemort. "_Somewhere there's speaking; It's already coming in; Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind; You never could get it; Unless you were fed it; Now you're here and you don't know why_." he whispered to the picture, looking into her eyes. "_But under skinned knees and the skid marks; Past the places where you used to learn; You howl and listen; Listen and wait for the; Echoes of angels who won't return,_" he continued, still looking at the picture.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was crying to Harry and Ron after Blaise had broken up with her. Harry hugged her. He knew about Draco's feelings for Hermione. Hell, everyone at Hogwarts did. Harry and Ron comforted her as they thought the same thing. "_He's everything you want; He's everything you need; He's everything inside of you; That you wish you could be; He says all the right things; At exactly the right time; But he means nothing to you; And you don't know why."_

"_You're waiting for someone; To put you together; You're waiting for someone to push you away; There's always another wound to discover; There's always something more you wish he'd say_." Ron told her. Hermione looked at him, confused. She was the only one that didn't see how Draco loved her.

"_He's everything you want; He's everything you need; He's everything inside of you; That you wish you could be; He says all the right things; At exactly the right time; But he means nothing to you; And you don't know why." _Harry repeated, making Hermione giggle.

"_But you'll just sit tight; And watch it unwind; It's only what you're asking for; And you'll be just fine; With all of your time; It's only what you're waiting for_." Ron said, making Hermione stop giggling.

"Are you making fun of me Ronald?" she asked, making Ron turn bright red. "I'm not going to take that!" she yelled, storming out of the common room. They knew that she was going to Draco, since he was the only other person that she really trusted.

* * *

Draco listened as someone slammed the common room door. He sighed as he recognized it to be Hermione. He threw his robes on, over his pajamas, and braced himself for the flurry of Hermione's wrath. "Hello." he said once she had stormed in.

"I can't believe them! Making fun of me!" she yelled, making Draco sighed. He was used to this type of outbreak since it happened often.

"_Out of the island; Into the highway; Past the places where you might have turned; You never did notice; But you still hide away; The anger of angels who won't return_." Draco replied, making Hermione growl.

"Not you too!" she exclaimed. They were silent for a moment when she remembered what Harry and Ron were telling her. "_He's everything you want; He's everything you need; He's everything inside of you; That you wish you could be; He says all the right things; At exactly the right time; But he means nothing to you; And you don't know why." _

Suddenly, Draco was standing before her. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her. Hermione felt her legs go to mush as they kissed. When he finally stepped back, he said, "_I am everything you want; I am everything you need; I am everything inside of you; That you wish you could be; I say all the right things; At exactly the right time; But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why; And I don't know....why; ...why; I don't know..._" He backed away from her and sat back down on his bed. "I love you 'Mione." he whispered a few minutes later.

Hermione sat beside him. She cupped his face and looked into his eyes. "I've been such a fool." she whispered. "I love you too. I...I guess I always have." she kissed him then stood. "Forgive me?" she asked, laying beside him.

"There was nothing to forgive." he whispered in response, laying down.

They smiled at each other and fell asleep that way, both happier than they had been since the final battle.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Review please!**


End file.
